


Hell for the Holidays

by Toryb



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Rush in Retail, Just all fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Retail during the holidays is hell, but when there's someone to share it with it isn't so bad.





	Hell for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to Riverdale's Reindeer Games! I hope you all enjoy. I've been wanting to write a retail au for awhile and here was finally my chance! It's short and sweet

Most days, Betty Cooper didn’t mind working retail. She liked talking to people, she liked helping them find things that made them feel good, and she loved the look of glee in someone’s eyes when they found something that fit just right and was exactly what they were looking for. It helped, of course, that she loved the people she worked with too. On the sales floor with her, she had Veronica most days, her favorite of the Crew Sales Leads (CSLs). There was Archie, who she met her freshman year of college in an introductory English class. He mostly worked in the men’s section, but they crossed paths a lot at the registers during peak segments.

 

There was Kevin and Cheryl, two other sales associates. She liked Kevin more than Cheryl but that was by proxy of having known Cheryl since she high school and having been victim to her bullying. Sometimes they would all go out for drinks if the store closed early. It was never a dull moment mixed in their company.

 

But most of all, she liked Jughead Jones, a member of the stock team she’d had a crush on ever since he’d stumbled into work wearing sunglasses and holding an entire arsenal of coffee for on of the saturday opening teams. Veronica had rolled her eyes and scolded him for being hungover, but he’d waved her off so effortlessly cool that she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Two years later she still thought that, but now she was intimately familiar with how much of a dork he was, especially when shoving six cheeseburgers into his mouth as fast as he could during his lunch break.

 

Lately, she was starting to feel like they might even be flirting, which was an exciting, albeit mildly terrifying prospect. People were learning that to crack through Jughead’s sarcastic demeanor you had to have blonde hair and a pretty smile.

 

Archie’s voice crackled throughout the loudspeaker “Can I get a stock check, Jug? We’re backed up at the cashwrap.”

 

“And I’m knee deep in clearance redlines that don’t have tags because you heathens don’t know how to mark your stuff before you throw it back here. So run your own check.”

 

The redhead groaned, shutting off his walkie before turning to Betty. “A little help here?”

 

“Juggie?” She asked sweetly over the radio. “Can I get you to look for mens denim, department 49, style 0889, size 32, 34?”

 

“For you, Cooper, anything.”

 

Betty loved her job. She loved the people she worked with. She loved watching Jughead bring out his replenishment pull, riding through the store on one of the dollies just out of sight of Veronica so she didn’t have an aneurysm and rip his head off. She loved everything, except, that is, holiday season.

 

It was like some switch was flipped and happy go lucky customers turned into demonic sales vultures. At least twice a day she would have to explain to someone why their coupon wasn’t going to work on the already sixty percent off sale item and how no, that wasn’t her fault, and yes she could go get the manager but they were going to say exactly the same thing and ma’am if you could stop screaming for just one moment we have the credit card office on the line right now and we’ll get it fixed immediately. It was holidays that she envied Jughead most, tucked back inside the back room, rifling through old boxes and doing stock checks whenever there wasn’t something on the floor.

 

And Black Friday was the worst of it all. She had once seen with her own eyes someone rip a hole right through the dress to pull out the sensor and then walk out of the store as if there weren't a million people around to witness it. Last year, someone had threatened to slash her tires if she didn’t go into the back and check one more time for the black denim skinny leggings in a size four regular. That had been her year with an opening shift, starting at 4 o’clock in the morning and not getting out until noon.

 

One of the break room chairs screeched, ripping her from her morbid thoughts, and Jughead, bagel in his mouth, plopped into the seat beside her. He took a bite, chewed it, and asked, “What’s your Black Friday?”

 

The poster in front of them, pinned to the bulletin board, was a reminder of how happy they should be tomorrow. There was also a nearly full potluck sign up sheet. Betty was bringing cupcakes, Jughead was bringing drinks, and she noticed Archie and Reggie had been crossing out each others names to bring in silverware.

 

“1 to 9. So not terrible. At least I don’t have to close or open this year. Those are always the worst.”

 

“I work the same. We can carpool, but you’ll have to leave around 11 or we’ll never find a parking spot.”

 

Betty groaned, letting her head fall to the table with a loud clunk. “Ugh. My least favorite thing about working in retail. Why aren’t here specific places for retail workers to park so we’re guaranteed a place? You can’t buy anything if we aren’t here to clean up your mess. Last Black Friday I spent the entire day circling a single flannel table.”

 

“Maybe it won’t be that bad this year.” He rest his hand on her shoulder, rubbing gentle soothing circles that sent shivers down her spine.

 

It was, in fact, just that bad this year, if not worse. The parking lot was as big of a nightmare as they’d suspected, but one lucky moment had them sliding into a spot. It was halfway on the other side of the mall from the store they worked at but closer to the food court.

 

“I’m starving!” Jughead’s stomach grumbled as if on queue as he led them towards the packed food court. The Starbucks line, usually so tempting, only made Betty sick to look at.

 

“We’re having a potluck! How are you going to eat during that?”

 

“Betty. Please. I am a bottomless pit. I can eat now, later, right before bed, and then have a midnight snack and still never be satisfied.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re just lucky we’re here a few hours early so we can actually wait in these lines. I can’t believe we got that spot. Maybe today isn’t going to be an absolute nightmare.”

 

She was wrong. Because of course she was wrong. Halfway into her shift and Betty had been already had six discussions with fourteen separate people regarding sizing. Jughead was working on the floor today and judging by the pained looks he kept shooting her way, he was not having a good time. They crossed paths in the back as they each made their way to the break room for their fifteen minute break.

 

“If I have to tell one more person that I have no fucking idea where anything is out here I might start ripping my hair out. I can tell you chronologically by shape which box holds which type of men’s button up shirt but I’m walking blind when I’m actually out here. No sir, I don’t know when this sale ends, probably, just going out on a limb here, tonight since it’s called the  _ Black Friday Exclusive Sale _ . Of course they put me in the front, right by the door, where everyone asks me questions. When Archie clocks out and I’m up there alone I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

 

“Oh Juggie,” Betty giggled, popping open one of the sodas tucked in the back of the fridge for him. “You’ll be okay. Worst case scenario you say you’re going to ask another associate and you can come find me.”

 

“You, Betty Cooper, are the only reason this hellhole is tolerable most days. I don’t know what I’ll do without you on Christmas Eve.”

 

She frowned. “You’re working?”

 

“Yep. I always work. Nothing else to do, so why not make holiday pay off of it.”

“Well….I managed to get the day off because I was going to go home but my mom is going on an impromptu retreat for some spiritual journey she’s been on. Maybe um….I mean if you want after work you could um….come over to my place. I have a little Christmas tree and I could make a honey glazed ham or something. Maybe cranberries? Stuffing if that’s something you’re interested in.”

 

The thought of having Jughead alone in her home for Christmas was enough to send her heart in a tizzy. She wasn’t sure what possessed her, maybe the ghost of Veronica’s constant nagging in her ear, but she was feeling proud of herself when his eyes lit up and a grin stretched across his lips. He nods gently.

 

“Betty. Betty. You had me at ham.”

 

She giggled, taking a sip of her cola and trying to ignore the way her cheeks flushed with excitement. Her apartment would need a few more decorations before Christmas Eve but both her roommates were out of town so they wouldn’t be around to nag her. Especially Ethel, who was, as her mother liked to say, a few crumbs short of a biscuit. She was nice, but there was always something off when they met in the kitchen and Ethel’s boyfriend Ben just gave Betty the creeps.

 

On Christmas Eve, Betty ran around her apartment like a chicken with her head cut off, either checking the ham, fluffing the pillows, or wiggling with her Christmas themed sweater. It was ugly sweater day at work in honor of the holidays so she knew Jughead had begrudgingly thrown on own his festive cat themed Meow-ry Christmas attire. At least if she was bouncing around the house, the ring of jingle bells chasing after her, he would feel a little less self conscious about it.

 

Veronica, all knowing, all seeing Veronica, had apparently heard of their little impromptu Christmas dinner and--with all the professionality of a turnip--been texting her innuendos all day. When the doorbell finally rang, Betty jumped from her place on the couch and sprinted to the door. She checked the peephole through paranoia alone and was happy to see Jughead standing there. There was something in his grasp, it looked wrapped up in festive holiday paper, and her heart thundered in her chest.

 

Cooper genetics, and years of conditioning, had made her go out and buy him something small, but she hadn’t expected a gift exchange. Maybe there was hope that Jughead liked her back. And maybe, tonight would be the night she found out.

 

“I like the wreath,” Jughead pointed at the poinsettia creation with a grin as he stepped into her apartment, shaking off the snow that had gathered on his shoulders. “Festive. I don’t remember the last time I decorated for Christmas.”

 

“Even when I’m going home I decorate. There’s just something that makes me warm and fuzzy about the holidays, you know? I love it.”

 

He hummed and took a seat on her couch, setting the present to the side. She could make out the packaging now, a simple red with glitter snowflakes and a bright gold bow on the top. It looked like he had wrapped it himself, perhaps a bit hastily, but adorable nevertheless. The Christmas music she had put on a few hours earlier had looped back around and her favorite rendition of  _ Baby it’s Cold Outside _ filled the cozy space.

 

“Can I ask a question, Jug? Why is it you don’t go home for the holidays?”

 

“You mean why don’t I go to hell for the holidays? Because I get enough of that at work?” he offered. When she raised an eyebrow, not backing down, he sighed. “Because things at home have never been great. I’m not invited to my mom’s and I’d rather chew bricks than go see my dad. So when I say spending tonight with you might be the best Christmas I’ve had in awhile, I mean it.”

 

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her cup of hot chocolate. There were candy canes crushed around the rim. One was melting to a point in the midst of her whipped cream pile, tinging the brown cocoa color a strange red. “How can you know that? Maybe I’ve lured you here with ham to murder you.”

 

“As long as you murder me after the ham I’ll die a happy man.”

 

The night went better than she had expected. They shared food and laughter and when they’d started to add her secret stash of baileys to the hot chocolate mix the night really kicked off. She was pleasantly buzzed, parading around the kitchen while Jughead rolled cookie dough balls after an impromptu announcement that they needed to make cookies for Santa. After those were shoved into the oven to bake--a few of the stars looking a bit lopsided and two of the reindeers missing antlers because she hadn’t been able to stop Jughead from cutting them off and eating the dough raw--they went back to the couch. 

 

The present she had gotten for him was tucked securely under her tiny tree. It was nearing midnight now and if they didn’t get to exchanging presents now, Betty doubted they ever would. It was getting toasty with the oven and the fireplace crackling. Jughead had already stripped out of his sweater down to a white tank top but years of her mother’s modesty crash course kept her overheating in her green wool and jingle bells no matter how many times he told her she could go change.

 

“I got you something.”

 

Jughead smiled. “I thought you might. I stopped and got this on my way out of the mall today. I hope it’s okay.”

 

“It will be,” she answered, perhaps too quickly, pulling her lip between her teeth. “Because you didn’t have to and you did anyway.”

 

“That’s a low bar, Betts. Maybe set it a little higher next time.”

 

Next time. She grinned, unable to stop herself as the warmth--not just the alcohol induced kind either--prickled from the tips of her toys all the way to the top of her ponytail. When she giggled, Jughead just smiled right back.

 

They opened presents, Betty watching eagerly to see his reaction. She didn’t have a lot of extra cash to spend, she suspected he didn’t either, but a few days before she had overhead (eavesdropped) on a conversation with Archie about the new book he’d been wanting to buy but could never find the time to make it to the store. He flipped through the pages eagerly before closing it with a snap.

 

“Someone pays attention. I was going to get this on the way over here today, but I’m glad I didn’t. I will refrain from devouring it right here in front of you. I get territorial when I’m cuddling up with a book and I might take up your entire couch and make the hospitality awkward.”

 

“Not awkward at all,” she promised, before ripping open the red paper. Inside was a box she knew well. It was the ones she used to wrap up gifts in the store for people who wanted to keep secrets, the stores logo stamped on the white tissue paper they used inside. Curiously, she opened it up and saw the dress she’d been eying for weeks now. It was pink, with polka dots, and a keyhole back. Sweet and simple and absolutely her style, especially with the lace trim, but even with the sale and her employee discount the price had made her blanch. She felt tears in her eyes. “Juggie you didn’t.”

 

“I did. I hope it’s okay I did. You’re crying but I don’t know if that’s happy or sad tears but I’m hoping it’s happy. I know it seems like a lot but it seriously wasn’t and you never really do anything for yourself and you’re letting me spend Christmas with you because I looked pitiful enough and--”

 

His lips were thoroughly preoccupied after that. They were soft and he tasted like peppermint chapstick and sweet chocolate. She pulled back a few seconds later, biting her lip again as she fell back against the leather cushions of her couch. Jughead was staring at her, dumbfounded, before he managed to regain his composure and offer up a silly grin.

 

“Well. If I knew it would be that easy I would have bought you the dress months ago and saved us and everyone else the will they won’t they trouble. Arch threatened to lock me in the back room if I asked him again if you offering up your place tonight was kind of a date.”

 

Betty beamed, wiggling closer to him on the couch. “What was the verdict on that one?”

 

“I think I can confidently say it’s a yes. And I was right, spending Christmas with you was the best one I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @tory-b


End file.
